Frustrations
by ArsMorendi
Summary: Light decides to infatuate L while there are bugs in his room. PWP, Lemon, solo, anal. Written at 2am by a very bored girl.


_Frustrations_

Fisting-Pigs

Note: Most recent one shot (about a year old…discounting unfinished work) I wrote at 2am and all backed up. Have fun, please don't ask me to update, however, if anyone wants to carry this idea on please feel free, as with any other of fanfics, just make sure you credit me a little. Thanks.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

The bugs and cameras had been installed for 4 days 11hours and 12 minutes.

He had quite easily adapted to such measures taken against him; finding it infinitely easy to ignore Ryuk until they went outside, rigging the packet of chips and even going as far as to buy a few 'girlie magazines' just to give the outlook that he was a normal teenage boy…

Light smirked. He was finished with studying right now, everyone had gone to bed and he was about to follow suite…

Sitting up suddenly; enough to cause his bed to shift and Ryuk to wonder what the hell he was doing, Light swiftly removed his shirt throwing it aimlessly at the edge of his bed. Next were his pants which ended in a crumpled pile on the floor; in an extremely un-Light like fashion.

Light lay back down into the soft pillows running his hand down the faint line of pubic hair to his crotch. He let out a sigh as his hand slipped under his snug black boxer shorts cupping his throbbing hard-on with a cool hand. He let out a small gasp at the sensation deliberately; and also making sure that the bugs hadn't caught full sight of him…yet.

Slipping off the rest of his underwear; his erection bobbed freely. He ran his hand over his body once more…

'_Are you watching Ryuzaki…?'_

He wrapped his hand around his throbbing member, allowing pre-cum to ooze over the tip and lubricate his hand. He let out another exaggerated sigh and began pumping his once…twice…

L watched the screen hertz flicker in the low lit room. He had only taken his eyes off of the screen for at least a few minutes to pour himself some tea; expecting to return to the low-res image of Light laying about idly in his bedroom…not him spread on his bed fully aroused in full sight of the bugs and cameras. L watched curiously as Light continued his… ministrations…

Bringing his other hand to his mouth his moistened his digits and brought them to his nipple, lightly touching, by now his face was flushed he was really enjoying himself, but not really out of pleasure, just imagining the things it must be doing to Ryuzaki right now, it nearly made him laugh.

Deviously rolling over, allowing his ass to be exposed to the cool night air, he rooted through his bedside draw and pulled out a small sachet of lube. God knows how long he had this thing, thinking that he really wouldn't get any use out of it, he had thrown it in his draw with a second thought. But right now he was applauding his nonchalant self; he ripped the sachet open with his teeth, allowing just a trickle to land on his chest. Light lapped it up with his fingers splaying part of it over his chest and nipples before finally emptying the rest of the sachet's contents into his palms and carefully bringing them down to meet his opening.

One finger pried in. He let out an involuntary hiss…now was the time he began questioning his actions, nevertheless…he had come this far. Summoning up the courage to move the finger in and out of himself, Light fell into his pillows at the sensation.

L tentatively watched as Light pleasured himself. Silently cursing the bad monitors; but he could hear Light's gasps loud and clear…however, and was beginning to react slightly to Light's rasping breathes. Sitting like he did, L, for the first time felt uncomfortable with his knees to his chest. He stretched out his legs and sat properly in a chair (with somewhat great difficulty…) and slipped his hand down his jeans to his growing cause of distraction. Letting out a sigh that he didn't know he'd been holding, he moved his hand slightly over his erection slicking it with pre-cum.

A second finger and at this point Light was really beginning to feel an odd stir of pain and pleasure coursing through his body. He spread his legs further apart; protruding his fingers deeper, he let out a soft involuntary moan into his palm. Light rolled onto his stomach grabbing the nearest and thickest pen from the desk tidy next to his bed. Finding it seemed quite sufficient in size as he entered the soft round edged end into himself. Taking hold of his throbbing cock; partly in pleasure and partly to stifle his climax, he moved the object in and out of his opening taking every effort not to moan too loudly or rock the bed.

Breathless, L slid his pants to his knees; watching as Light slid a-make-shift dildo into his beautiful round ass. Slicking his fingers with saliva he rubbed and played with his nipples; still watching out of the corner of his eye the monitor of Light's fully aroused figure shifted with the movements of his hands. L pumped himself in synchronized movements feeling orgasm drawing closer; he bit his lip to stop from crying out as he came over his thighs and stomach. Laying back into the thick plush of the chair, L reached for a forgotten napkin to clear himself off, then turned back to the screen.

Light was too far gone now to realise that he had forgotten about the bugs, Ryuzaki, his sleeping family and even Ryuk who had been starring at him with intrigue the whole time. He had found his prostate and felt himself re-hitting it each time with the rounded pen. It didn't take long for him to reach orgasm. Rising off of the bed slightly he let go of a breathy moan as he came over his stomach allowing climax to overtake him as he milked his cock and rode a wave of release.

Panting in a collapsed heap; lips parted and blushing with the realisation that perhaps that show might have gone too far…he slid the most amazing highlighter marker out of his ass and wiped the semen off of his stomach and chest with his stray boxers.

A proper shower would have to wait until tomorrow…he pulled on a clean pair of pyjama pants and climbed into bed; still feeling the repercussions of an orgasm.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-


End file.
